¿Quien Soy?
by LadyLily1982
Summary: La idea de este tipo de fic es que alguien recuerda sucesos de su vida y hay que adivinar de quien se trata. Primer Capitulo: recuerdos en Hogwarts. Entren y descubran al personaje secreto. Esperando que les guste.


Saludos a todos. 

Este es un proyecto que empece hace tiempo y, entre unas cosas u otras, lo fui dejando, y dejando, hasta que este fin de semana me encontre varios borradores de la historia en un cajon de mi habitación, y decidi retorna la idea.

Lo basico de esto es que alguien hace un recuerdo de algo sucedido en su vida y, antes del final, hay que intentar adivinar de quien se trata, es una especie de juego. Si consigo sorprenderos, sera que he conseguido mi objetivo.

Aquí empiezo con ello, espero que os guste.

****

**¿Quién soy?**

I

Todavía recuerdo su cara cuando me la encontré por primera vez, llevaba la túnica de quidditch, azul, de Ravenclaw. Buscadora del equipo, al igual que yo, nos enfrentaríamos pronto, nuestros respectivos capitanes nos presionaban para que diésemos lo mejor de nosotros, y yo no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Unos años habían pasado ya desde que ambos entráramos a la escuela Hogwarts, y a pesar de que nos separaba un año (que es un año más o menos cuando alguien se quiere), hasta entonces no me había fijado en ella. Quería mostrarle que era el mejor, que era merecedor de su sonrisa, de sus risas y su alegría.

El día fatídico llego, nos íbamos a enfrentar en el campo, los dos equipos frente a frente, y la vi, encima de su escoba, una Cometa 260, la mía era mejor, quizás por ello fue que cogi antes la snitch, a pesar de que a punto estuvo ella de agarrarla antes. No se me olvidara su rostro intentando desesperadamente atrapar la pequeña y escurridiza pelota, ignore los gritos de mis compañeros que me aconsejaban derribarla de la escoba, ignore todo y al final, en un arranque de velocidad en las escobas, le adelante y cogi lo que nos haría ganar el partido.

A partir de ese día creo que me empezó a sonreír mas, mariposas revoloteaban por mi estomago cada vez que la veía aparecer por los pasillos, siempre en compañía de sus amigas, y yo me escondía en las paredes, no quería que me viese, sentía vergüenza como nunca antes había tenido frente a una persona.

Así acabo ese curso, el que me di cuenta de que me gustaba alguien.

El verano pasó rápidamente, con la buena noticia de los mundiales de Quiddicth, viaje acompañado en un traslador hasta donde se celebraba tan grande acontecimiento. Y de repente, allí me la encontré, encima mío se cayó el agua que había ido a recoger, mis acompañantes rieron ante esa ocurrencia, no sabían lo que me pasaba, y no se lo diría, era mi secreto.

El siguiente curso comenzó con la mala noticia de que no habría campeonato de quiddicth, no la vería de nuevo encima de una escoba, enfrentándonos por la diminuta pelota, a cambio tendríamos el Torneo de los Tres Magos. 

Esa noche deje escapar mi imaginación, quería ser el Campeón de Hogwarts, ganar el Torneo y ver su sonrisa de admiración ante mi victoria… pero sabia que eso no iba a ser posible, ¿como el cáliz de fuego me iba a elegir a mi?

Inesperadamente, en Hallowen mi nombre salio entre las llamas de la copa y me convertí en campeón de Hogwarts, mi sueño, aunque ese honor lo tenia que compartir con alguien mas, pero no me importaba, seguro que yo ganaría la copa para dedicársela a mi querido y secreto amor.

Muchas veces nos veíamos por los pasillos, y ella me dedicaba su sonrisa de apoyo, animándome a que las fuerzas para ganar aumentasen.

El tiempo paso rápidamente, casi como un susurro llevado por el viento, y me encontré frente a ella en medio del lago, era una de las pruebas del torneo, varios mas se encontraban allí atados con cuerdas, y ella uno de ellos, un recuerdo que no se me olvidara jamás, su cara dormida.

Ahora ya estaba al final, en la entrada del laberinto que definiría al ganador, el que se llevaría el preciado trofeo y designaría al mejor. Antes de dar la salida, cuando ambos campeones de Hogwarts estábamos preparados, mi mente imagino la cara que ella pondría al verme salir con la copa.

El juez dio la orden, y los dos entramos en los enmarañados pasillos, en uno de los cruces nos separamos y nos deseamos suerte. Le vi partir, y comencé a caminar, supere múltiples obstáculos y mas de una vez me vi en apuros de los que pude salir ileso por suerte, y al final, conseguí llegar al centro mismo del laberinto, a la vez que el otro campeón de Hogwarts. Ninguno de los dos quería ser el que tocase la copa primero, ya que los dos argumentábamos que el otro tenia que ser el ganador, los dos teníamos motivos para ganar, así pues, decidimos que agarraríamos la copa a la vez, que los dos seriamos los ganadores.

Poco a poco, nos acercamos y la tocamos, sorprendiéndolos de que era un traslador y que nos llevaba a quien sabe donde.

Aterrizamos en medio de un lugar siniestro y, alzando los ojos ambos, pudimos ver como una persona se aproximaba a nosotros portando un bulto en los brazos.

Lo último que recuerdo de esa noche y lo ultimo que oí en mi vida fue:

_—¡__Avada Kedavra!_

+++++++++++++++

¿Os esperabais que fuese ese personaje?

¿NO?, entonces lo he conseguido :-P

Tengo mas ideas sobre este tipo de fic, asi que espero vuestras opiniones e impresiones.

Hasta la proxima entrega.


End file.
